Waking up as Sasuke Uchiha
by TsubasaTenshi-sama
Summary: I died. yet i woke up in a room not my own. there was a mirror in the corner. i walked up and looked at myself. i was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up as Sasuke Uchiha

I opened my eyes. Last thing I remembered was an impact. Something big had hit me in the back and I blacked out. I sat up and looked around. Where was I? This wasn't my room. It wasn't even a hospital room. I saw a mirror and decided to look to see how I looked.

No way. It couldn't be. I can't be. I'm not. Or am I? I looked back at the reflection in the mirror. I was Sasuke Uchiha. Things couldn't get any worse. I looked around and saw a Konoha headband. It just got worse.

I sighed and decided it was best that I just play along. There was a calendar on the wall. It said today was the day I got a sensei. Ok well that means I have to go to the academy. I opened a dresser drawer and saw about ten outfits.

My eye twitched. They were all the same. Whatever. I got dressed and ate breakfast. Why were there so many tomatos? I hate tomatos!

I found a map of Konoha and figured out how to get to the academy. I sighed yet again. I slipped on my shoes and tried not to smile, which was really hard. I was in the place I wished I could go to for years. The bad thing was I was in the body of a 12 year old boy.

Not just any 12 year old boy either. I was in Sasuke the avenger. I sighed. Should I play along? Maybe I should change him and make the world a different way through him. I nodded. I'll change it subtly.

I ran through town and eventually got to the academy. I made my way to the class room and sat down in the seat Sasuke sat in, in this episode. Soon enough everyone started filing into class. Naruto got on the desk and stuck his face in mine.

I knew what was coming next. The kiss. I dodged it. Safe!

Naruto rubbed his nose. "Hey dope, try something like that again and I'll personally make your life worse."

He frowned and mumbled something before sitting down again. Sakura sat down next to me. Aw man I forgot about fan girls. Iruka-sensei came in and I started to think, not paying attention to the teams. I already knew who I was stuck with.

After Iruka was done announcing the teams I thought of something. I knew of this world but I don't remember any jutsus. Who could I ask to help me? Idea! If I tell Naruto he'll help me! Wait, he's such an airhead he won't understand.

Ok who would believe me? Who wouldn't tell everyone? I heard Ino fighting with Shikamaru.

Wait, that's perfect! Shikamaru the lazy genius. I turned around, "Hey Shikamaru, I need to talk to you alone." He nodded and we went up on the roof.

"I need some help. I'm not Sasuke. I don't know how but I'm in his body. I don't know what to do." He sighed, "What's the last thing you remember then?" I looked at the ground, "My death." I looked at him and he looked shocked, "I believe you. You don't act a thing like Sasuke. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll remember all the jutsus and stuff in time. You did dodge Naruto after all."

I let out a laugh, "I only managed that because I knew what was about to happen. Where I was before here, there was an anime about you guys." He looked shocked, "Really? So you know what will happen in the future?" I nodded. "Prove it. Who will our sensei's be?" I smirked, "Your team will have Asuma Sarutobi. Kiba's team will have Kurenai Yuhi. And my team will have Kakashi Hatake, who will be late by 3 hours."

He nodded and we walked back inside. I went back to Sasuke's arrogant attitude.

I sat down next to Sakura again and everyone's sensei's picked them up. as Shikamaru passed me he said quietly, "I believe you." I smirked.

Three hours later!

Naruto was putting up and eraser in the door. "Naruto that will never work. He's a jounin." I smirked, "Let's make a bet then. I bet 5 ryo that it hit's him and he says he hates us or that we're idiots." Sakura bet that he wouldn't be hit and so did Naruto.

Sure enough it all played out how I said. I now had 10 more ryo. "Be upstairs in 5 minutes." I ran through the door and slowed as I reached the roof.

I opened the door and Naruto and Sakura followed me out. I sat down on the stairs and so did the others.

"Alright let's do introductions. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams ok?" Sakura asked, "Well why don't you go first sensei!" and he did, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes? I have many likes. My dislikes? I don't dislike too many things. My hobbies are none of your business and my dream for the future? Never really thought about it."

I smirked, "Kakashi Hatake. The copy ninja. Likes, being late and reading the icha icha series. Dislikes, losing comrades. Hobbies, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Dream for the future? I don't know that answer."

He looked surprised. I smirked. You know what? Smirking is fun!

"Alright, you in the orange." Naruto introduced himself. It was all about ramen and being the hokage.

"You next." He pointed at Sakura. Fan girl time.

After she finished I started my introduction. I decided to keep it kind of similar to the original.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes and I have many dislikes. I don't have any hobbies other than training. I don't have a dream because I will make it a reality. I will become Hokage and bring my brother home to Konoha."

Kakashi looked utterly surprised. Perfect. Naruto glared. Sakura was Fan girling.

"Alright everyone meet at the training field tomorrow at 6 sharp. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." He disappeared in a vortex of leaves. I stood up, "Arrive 3 hours later than he said and eat breakfast. I don't want a team full of weaklings when I arrive."

Man I could be cruel yet kind! I walked home and decided to go to bed. I don't know how it happened but I'm kind of glad it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up as Sasuke Uchiha

The next morning I slept in. when I finally got up I decided to go into town and look around. Seeing an anime of this place was one thing, but seeing it in real life was another. This place is amazing!

I walked through town and saw a familiar sign. It was Yamanaka flower shop. I walked in to say hi to Ino. I may hate fan girls but I'm changing Sasuke so he will at least be nice to Ino and Sakura. I could care less about Karin.

"Welcome to- SASUKE-KUN! What are you doing here?" She asked as she got up to hug me.

"Just thought I would stop by and say hi before I go to take my sensei's test." I said.

"Well good luck on that test! I know you'll pass!" I smiled at her. "Thanks Ino-chan. It means a lot to me. I'll pass and then we can all be ninja's together." Wow I was so not acting like Sasuke at all. I need to slowly do this not do it fast!

"Ya!" She said. "Well look who we have here. Sasuke Uchiha. How can we help you?" It was Inoichi! "Just saying hi to your daughter since I was nearby. I have to get to the training field soon. I might actually be later than Kakashi-sensei." I said with a laugh.

Inoichi looked weirded out. 'I will come back later. I need your help.' I signed in sign language. Hopefully he understood. He nodded. Good he understood. "Well, it was nice seeing you both; I have to go before Kakashi arrives." They nodded and bid me farewell and I left.

I made my way to the training field where Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were waiting. "You're late!" Naruto yelled. "Hn." I said. "Sasuke, where were you?" Kakashi asked. "I was at Yamanaka flower shop. I needed to talk to Inoichi-san." I explained.

"What did you need to see him for?" "Hn." Like I was going to tell Kakashi. He didn't look very happy with me. "Alright, you have until noon to get these bells. If you don't get one you get tied to a post and don't get lunch."

"Sensei, why are there only two bells?" "That way one of you gets sent back to the academy no matter what!"

I looked at Kakashi. "Why should we take this test? I refuse to take it. If only two pass then I won't participate. It's all of us or none." I'm horrible at arguing. He looked at me. "Why won't you participate?" he asked.

"Because the dope and the pinkette are my team. We are one team. We stick together." I smirked. "Do you two agree?" They nodded. I'm glad they went along with it. "Well Sasuke I hope your happy, you just ruined my test. You all pass." I stood up and started walking away.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you." Kakashi said. "Talk to me later. I told Inoichi I would meet him after this test." I walked a few steps before Kakashi grabbed my shoulder. He held a kunai to my neck, "Who are you? Where is Sasuke?" he asked pouring out killing intent.

"I am Sasuke you idiot. Get this kunai away from my throat." "Sasuke doesn't work as a team. Sasuke wants to kill his brother. Where is Sasuke?" "I am Sasuke. Maybe I know more than I should about what happened to my brother and I changed my mind about killing him. Now get this kunai off my throat."

He took the kunai off my throat and I went through hand signs. I was a narutard in my world so I decided it would be fun to do the fire dragon jutsu at Kakashi. "Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu!" I yelled out as I released a fire dragon.

It raced at Kakashi who barely managed to dodge. I stopped the jutsu. "How did you do that?! That's an S-rank technique." "I don't have time for this." I said as I raced off. I arrived at the flower shop. "Welcome back Sasuke." Inoichi said.

"What did you need my help with?" "Can you keep this a secret between us? You can tell the hokage if need be but can you not tell anyone else?" I asked. "Of course Sasuke-kun." "I'm not Sasuke." I said.

He pulled out a kunai. "No need for that Inoichi. I meant I'm not from this world! I'm not like an enemy ninja or something!" He relaxed a bit. "If you're not Sasuke who are you?" "My name is Terynity." "You're a girl?" I nodded. He patted me on the back. I sighed.

"Can you take me on a mind walk? I need to check some things. In my world this place was a fictional place that was an anime. I know what events will happen next." He nodded, "Let's go to the hokage first. He will want to hear about this." I nodded. Kakashi appeared outside the shop as we walked out.

"Sasuke. Do not walk away when I ask you a question! Where did you learn an S-rank jutsu?" He asked angrily. Inoichi looked at me and I shook my head. "Sorry Kakashi I have to go see the hokage with Inoichi-san. I'll see you at training tomorrow."

Inoichi and I walked off. "So how do you know me and my daughter?" He asked. I think I'll play it safe for a moment. "I watched the anime. Ino is one of my favorite characters." "I'm not one of your favorite?" I laughed. "You were one of my favorites. I just forgot to say it a second ago." He laughed as well. "So who are your favorite characters?"

"I'll tell you my top 5. Ok? #1 Is Itachi Uchiha. #2 is Deidara, #3 is Kushina Uzumaki, #4 is Naruto Uzumaki, and #5 is Sasuke Uchiha." "Why are those your favorites?" "Because they all have speech problems. The Uchiha's say 'hn' a lot, Kushina says, ya know, Naruto says believe it, and Deidara say yeah or un at the ends of his sentences."

We laughed. "Are there any other reasons?" I nodded. "Naruto never gives up on anything he wants to do. Itachi, well I don't think I can tell you that. Kushina was always confident and never backed down when she was bullied. And Sasuke, well I always felt bad for him because he never knew the truth about what happened. He struggled and fought to kill his brother. And when he finally did someone told him the truth and he regretted it and his revenge turned against Konoha. I always wanted him to have a better life. That's why I like him."

He smiled. We stopped in front of the hokage's office. "You ready?" I nodded as I put on a Sasuke face. Inoichi laughed a little before knocking. "Enter."

We went in and greeted him. "Hello Hokage-sama." Inoichi greeted as he bowed. "Hi, old man." I said as I waved. Inoichi looked scared. He hit me in the back of the head. "Don't call him that." "But Naruto calls him that!" the hokage looked confused as to why I was arguing with Inoichi.

"Old man can you dismiss the ANBU and put up the privacy seal?" I asked. He nodded and did as I asked. "What do you need Sasuke?" "I'm not Sasuke. I'm not from this world." "This little kid here is from another world where we are a fictional anime." Inoichi added.

He didn't look convinced. "Have you done a mind walk?" Inoichi shook his head. "I wanted to tell you first." "Well then I think we should call in his sensei for this." I froze. "Old man, Kakashi knew something was off with me and attacked me today. I think we should tell him. That way he won't try and kill me again. That was terrifying."

The hokage nodded. "What is your real name child?" "Terynity. I was a girl before I came here just to let you know." He looked surprised. "Have you gone to the bathroom since arriving in our world?" I laughed.

"Yes, I realized there was no point in holding it in since I have no idea if I will ever go home." He nodded, "Can you retrieve Kakashi for me?" I nodded "I will try!" I opened the window and hopped out. I heard the hokage say, "Why do I even have a door?"

I ran off to the memorial stone to see if he was there. Nope. I ran to his apartment next. I knocked on the door. "Coming." He opened the door. "Sasuke, what do you need?" "Hokage-sama wants to see you. Come with me. It's important." "Why did he send you?" "Because I had him dismiss the ANBU in the room." He sighed. "Let's go." We ran to the hokage's office and I tapped on the window.

Inoichi opened it and we came inside. I closed it and the hokage activated his seal again. I sat down on the hokage's desk. "Kakashi, your student has something important to tell you." "Kakashi… I'm a jounin!" Everyone looked shocked. "Just kidding." Inoichi hit me upside the head again. "I'm not Sasuke."

"I knew it. What did you do to him? Where is he?" Kakashi charged at me and I fell back onto the hokage's lap. I stood up, "Sorry old man." He nodded. "I didn't do anything to him. I'm not from this world. In my world I… I died. I got dropped into this body instead of just dying."

He looked at me. "You died?" I nodded and looked at the ground. I looked up at him. "In my old world this place was fictional. It was an anime I watched. I know what happened in the past and what will happen in the future." The hokage looked as shocked as Kakashi.

"Prove it." Hiruzen said. "um, what do you want me to tell you about?" "Tell me about the night the Nine tails attacked Konoha." I smiled, "OK."

"The night Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi. Well he just appeared in the village. That's what most people think. I know the truth though. He was summoned by the masked man. I know his name too but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell us." "Fine, his name is Obito Uchiha. Kakashi's old teammate. After the boulder crushed him he was saved by a very old Madara Uchiha and half his body was infused with Hashirama's cells. But back to the night Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha. So the fourth hokage saved the village by transporting the fox outside the village and sealing it inside his newborn son, Naruto."

I smiled. The hokage nodded, "Tell me about the Uchiha massacre." I frowned. Even though I wasn't from here I had all of Sasuke's memories. Weird right?

"The Uchiha massacre was ordered. Itachi killed his clan to stop a civil war. His friends Shisui Uchiha was going to use sharingan to stop it but one of his eyes was stolen by Danzo, who has about ten of them total. Itachi had the help of Obito Uchiha to kill his clan."

I frowned. "I have all of Sasuke's memories as well as my own." Inoichi looked shocked. "You have his memories as well? Alright let's mind walk! I want to see this for myself. I believe you!"

I nodded. "Let's start." Inoichi put a hand on my head and I closed my eyes.

Everything was black. "Hello?" Something rammed into me and I fell to the ground. "Why are you in my body?" It asked. I turned around. It was Sasuke. "I don't know." He charged toward me and wrapped his hands around my neck.

"Let *cough* go *cough cough* of me." He held on tighter. "Inoichi *cough* help." I was starting to blank out.

Hokage POV

'Sasuke' started to jerk. "What's happening Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. Blood started running down from his mouth. "Inoichi, stop the mind walk immediately!" I yelled. Inoichi broke off and 'Sasuke' passed out and fell onto Inoichi.

"He was there. Sasuke was there in her mind. He tried to kill her. I couldn't reach them." Inoichi said.

"It's alright. Just get her to the hospital and report her conditions back to me." I told him.


End file.
